Godzilla
Godzilla is a character from the franchise with the same name. He appeared in the 35th Death Battle episode, Godzilla VS Gamera, where he faced off against his longtime rival, Gamera. Biography Since the time of the dinosaurs, a giant prehistoric creature layed dormant at the bottom of the ocean. Until in 1954, the US tested their hydrogen bombs in the Pacific Ocean, caused it to disturb and awake it, as well as mutating it in the process. This creature would be known as Gojira by Japanese... or Godzilla, King of the Monsters. Ever since, Godzilla has made Japan his home. Leaving wakes of destruction wherever he goes, destroying cities and armies that tries to stop him. Strangely, he also seems to protect the planet whenever it is in danger. Ranging from several Kaijus like him, whom he had made enemies with throughout the years, to even extraterrestrials. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 108 m / 355 ft *Weight: 81,600,000 kg / 90,000 tons *Japanese name: Gojira *Age: Over 65 million years *Feeds on nuclear radiation *Nuclear powered heart *Accidentally mutated by nukes *Somehow has knowledge in judo & boxing Abilities *Atomic Breath **Spiral Atomic Breath *Nuclear Pulse *Regenerator G1 *Magnetic powers *Sharp dorsal plates *Uncanny durability *Godly strength *Can breathe underwater Strengths & Feats *44 wins, 9 losses (if King Kong counts), 7 ties *Survived & escaped a black hole *Regenerated from a beating heart *Battled Rodan for over 12 hours *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon *Lifted & threw Kaizer Ghidorah *Matched Thor's strength *Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars Weaknesses *Sensitive to light *Relatively slow *Somewhat clumsy due to size *Lost to King Kong & Mothra *Gills are a weak spot *Vulnerable to strong surges of unnatural electricity *Killed by Oxygen Destroyer & MechaGodzilla 2 One Minute Melee Godzilla makes a brief appearance in the April Fools One Minute Melee episode Goku vs Sonic, in which he eats but is blown up by Goku. Trivia *Godzilla is currently the tallest Death Battle combatant. ** His opponent Gamera also happens to be the fourth tallest. * Godzilla has matched Thor on sheer brute strength alone, making him one of the strongest combatants in Death Battle. * Godzilla and Gamera are the second pair of combatants to actually fight on the upper fringe of Earth's atmosphere, the first being Goku and Superman. * Godzilla is the first Kaiju to win in a Death Battle. * According to The Desk of DEATH BATTLE Godzilla is actually the reincarnation of all the souls of people who were killed in at Pearl Harbor By the Empire of Japan. ** This also somehow explains why Godzilla is always trying to destroy Japan, in most of the films. ** This also technically means that Godzilla is actually American, as most of the people who died at Pearl Harbor, were Americans. And the eternal embodiment of their deep hatred and vengeance towards the Japanese. *Godzilla is the second Death Battle champion to roar in victory, the first was Blastoise, followed by Goliath, Donkey Kong and Doomsday. *Godzilla is the second dinosaur-based combatant to win a Death Battle. The first was Yoshi, who beat Riptor, and the third was Agumon, who beat Charizard. *Godzilla is also the second Death Battle Combatant to be featured on The Desk of Death Battle hosted by Jocelyn the Intern herself. *Godzilla is the first anti-hero combatant to win against a hero combatant (followed by Scorpion). Gallery Godzilla spiral ray.png|Godzilla firing his Hyper Spiral Ray in Godzilla VS Gamera Godzilla in space.png|Godzilla in space in Godzilla VS Gamera Godzilla charging.png|Godzilla charging his Atomic Breath in Godzilla VS Gamera Godzilla face.png|A closeup of Godzilla's face in Godzilla VS Gamera Godzilla-psd85271.png|Godzilla in Godzilla Unleashed Godzilla nuclear pulse.png|Godzilla unleashing his Nuclear Pulse in Godzilla VS Gamera Godzilla confused.png|Godzilla in confusion Godzilla as he appears in his 1954 film.png|Godzilla as he appears in his 1954 film Godzilla's Atomic Breath as seen in the Showa Era.png|Godzilla's Atomic Breath as seen in the Showa Era Atomic Blast Godzilla.png|Godzilla firing his Atomic Breath Godzilla.jpg|The Heisei Godzilla Godzilla in the 2014 film.jpeg|Godzilla in the 2014 film.|link=https://goo.gl/images/hlXWnS CpDxpabUAAola7s.jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla Resurgence/Shin Gojira movie-poster-shop-godzilla_-king-of-the-monsters-_1954_.jpg|His first appearance GodzillaDance.gif|Godzilla's Victory Dance In SGC-2014 tumblr_o02c2bT4LC1u8qr43o2_500.gif tumblr_nknzro61e21u8qr43o1_500.gif versions_of_godzilla.jpg References * Godzilla on Wikpedia * Godzilla on Wikizilla (.com) * Godzilla on Wikizilla (.org) Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Animal Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:Gods Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Kings Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Mutant Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists